maps
by marinated
Summary: YuumaLuka—Yuuma kesasar lagi.


**vocaloid** **(c)** crypton future media, internet, yamaha, et cetera. **no commercial profit taken;** gombal-modus, keju, dialog semi-baku karena capek ngebaku terus (?). kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **a/n** dibuat untuk merayakan cerita ke 80 yang ketiga.

* * *

 **maps**

by sabun cair (id: 1859451)

* * *

Yuuma kesasar lagi.

Ini adalah minggu ketiga Yuuma di New York dan pria yang sudah genap dua puluh delapan itu sudah tersesat, sedikitnya, delapan kali. Kalau dihitung kasar secara matematis, berarti dalam satu minggu dia bisa tersesat tiga kali.

Hebat, kan? Bahkan Laura, kucing Persia peliharaan Luka dulu hanya perlu tersesat satu kali sebelum bisa hapal jalanan di sekitar perumahan. Itu pun bisa pulang sendiri.

" _Sense of direction_ kamu tuh betulan jelek, ya." Komentar barusan adalah Luka yang mengucapkan. Persetan dengan tatapan protes yang Yuuma beri dari sudut ruangan.

Mereka baru kembali dari _Kahve's,_ sebuah _coffee shop_ di sekitaran Eight Avenue. Jaraknya kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit dari apartemen mereka. Dan, bukan, mereka tidak sedang habis _ngopi_ —kendati Luka mengakui jam segini paling pas untuk menikmati segelas _decaf,_ tapi tidak. Alih-alih membeli _decaf,_ yang barusan Luka lakukan adalah mencari-cari Yuuma yang kehilangan arah.

Wanita berkulit pucat itu menghela napas gusar, sementara tangannya melempar kunci gembok sepeda ke meja makan. Bunyi kunci beradu dengan permukaan meja kayu memantul samar di ruangan.

Dari caranya membuang udara, kentara betul ia sedang kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika tiap tiga hari sekali harus berlarian ke tempat parkir, berpetualang mengitari kesibukan kota New York dengan sepeda, hanya untuk mencari orang hilang, sementara di rumah kau punya banyak sekali pekerjaan yang menunggu diselesaikan sebelum kau dipindahkan ke kantor cabang lain dengan posisi yang baru?

Memang sih, waktu yang dihabiskan tak pernah lebih dari tiga jam. Tapi, kan, satu-dua jam bagi pegawai kantoran seperti Luka itu berharga.

 _Dan,_ oh ya ampun, Luka hanya punya sisa tiga hari saja. Itu pun sudah ditambah dengan waktunya kepak barang karena, begitu pekerjaan selesai, ia akan langsung terbang ke Oregon.

Luka adalah tipial wanita disiplin dan agak perfeksionis, jadi tentu saja ia sudah membuat jadwal. Seluruh pekerjaan ini adalah sisa-sisa ketika ia ambil cuti seminggu. Ia telah memprediksi mereka semua akan selesai, paling tidak, dalam lima hari. Masih ada sisa dua hari dari tenggat waktu dan itu bisa digunakan untuk mengepak. Dia tidak perlu maso begadang, urusan beres.

Tapi lihat apa yang Yuuma lakukan? Menghabiskan waktu dan mengacaukan segalanya. _Benar-benar hebat!_

Luka nyaris saja berteriak untuk melampiaskan kesal, namun kemungkinan tetangga yang komplain karena ia membuat ribut membuatnya menahan diri.

 _Oke. Tenang, Luka. Tenang._

Wanita itu memijat pelipisnya pelan. Berusaha meredakan kesal. Kebiasaan dari lama, jika sedang stres, migrain kerap menghampiri. Bila sudah terlanjur, biasanya Luka harus menurunkan tensi emosi dengan cara paling klasik; inspirasi dan ekspirasi.

Tarik napas, buang napas. _Haaah._

Setelah kurang lebih satu menit mengatur napas, Luka menemukan dirinya lebih tenang. Pusing di kepalanya masih tersisa sedikit, tapi masih bisa diabaikan.

Dia menaut langkah ke ruang tamu, duduk di samping Yuuma yang sudah lebih dulu menghempaskan pantat di sofa kulit Skotlandia. Televisi sudah sejak tadi dinyalakan, namun salurannya berpindah-pindah karena Yuuma terus mengganti. Belakangan ini ada banyak wajah Donald Trump di televisi, lama-lama bosan juga.

"Tahu, nggak?" Hening pecah oleh pertanyaan Luka. Objek pertanyaannya memang tidak jelas, namun Luka yakin lawan bicaranya paham apa yang sedang coba ia maksudkan. Sebab, Yuuma langsung menelengkan kepala. "Kalau kira-kira kamu nggak hapal jalan, mungkin lebih bijak kalau kamu diam di rumah."

Yuuma mengusap telinga kanannya, gestur yang menandakan ia sedang tak ingin mendengar konfrontasi.

"Duh, Luka," katanya dengan artikulasi yang tak seratus persen jelas, "kayaknya kita udah bahas ini berkali-kali."

"Dan berkali-kali juga kamu nggak pernah dengar," pungkas Luka cepat. "Berapa kali kubilang, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan sebelum kita pindah ke Oregon."

Mendengar jawaban ketus Luka, Yuuma segera membuka mulutnya. Namun, belum sempat satu kata diutarakan, Luka sudah keburu mengangkat sebelah tangan dan meneruskan, "Jangan coba-coba suruh aku buat segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku karena aku—ugh! Gimana caranya bisa fokus kalau tiap aku lagi kerja, ponselku akan bunyi dan kamu bilang nggak tahu jalan pulang?"

Normalnya, orang-orang akan menunduk ketika dimarahi lalu kemudian berkata mereka menyesal dan tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Tapi Yuuma malah mengembangkan cengiran.

"Aww! Luka lagi khawatir sama suaminya! Manis banget!"

Ketika ledekan itu mengudara, refleks Luka langsung aktif untuk melayangkan pukulan pada sosok Yuuma. Sialnya, Yuuma lebih lihai. Ia menghindari pukulan tadi dengan memundurkan badan ke pojok. Gerakannya lincah menyaingi tupai hutan.

Ini adalah minggu ketiga Yuuma di New York dan hari ke-31-nya di Amerika. Pria itu belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya kakinya terlalu jauh dari tanah kelahirannya; Jepang dan, kalau boleh jujur, tidak pernah mimpi akan pindah benua di luar urusan studi.

Tapi kadang ada hal-hal di luar prediksi yang menghias sisi-sisi hidup.

Setahun lalu, Yuuma iseng mengirimkan CV ke perusahaan yang sedang butuh seseorang untuk membuat _jingle_ di iklan produk mereka. Dia adalah mahasiswa seni musik yang baru selesai menyelesaikan studi S2 di Wina, omong-omong. Tapi kemudian ia dapat panggilan wawancara, diterima, membuat satu buah _jingle_ yang disukai banyak orang, kemudian sekarang dipindahtugaskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan pusat mereka di Oregon.

" _Luck-_ mu mengerikan."Adalah tanggapan Luka di balik sambungan telepon. Yuuma tertawa bangga.

Waktu itu mereka masih pacaran dengan status _long distance relantionship_ yang menyiksa. Ada beberapa kali mereka berpikir untuk menyudahi saja. Yang satu di Manhattan dan yang satu di Shinjuku—apa yang bisa diharapkan?

Tapi, toh, pada akhirnya mereka menikah juga. Dan pemindahan Yuuma ke Oregon—yang bersamaan dengan pemindahan Luka ke kantor cabang baru di wilayah sama— telah menyudahi jarak di antara mereka.

Luka mungkin tidak pernah mengatakan ini secara langsung, tapi Yuuma tahu dia gembira sekali. Terlihat dari bagaimana mata birunya berbinar dan lengkungan senyum terbentuk di wajahnya; Luka bahagia. Yuuma juga sama.

"Tapi aku serius." Suara Luka membuat perhatian Yuuma teralih lagi. Istrinya itu sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan rambut diikat ke atas. "Lebih baik di rumah daripada keluar tapi kesasar."

"Luka, Luka …." Yuuma membetulkan posisi duduknya jadi menghadap Luka. Wajahnya di usahakan sebijak mungkin—walau gagal, sebab dia jadi kelihatan seperti ingin meledek pasangannya. "Aku sebetulnya hapal jalan di sini. Cuma bilang tersesat agar kau mau keluar rumah dan jalan bersamaku."

"Alibi."

Ujung bibir Yuuma berkedut. Tidak salah, sih. Setengah dari kalimat barusan memang alibi. Tapi setengahnya juga bukan bohong belaka. "Oke. Aku kesasar. Tapi aku nggak sepenuhnya buta arah, cuma belum hapal jalan area yang agak jauh dari apartemen ini."

Pembelaan Yuuma membuahkan tatapan skeptis dari Luka.

"Nggak percaya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Yuuma mendengus. "Serius, deh. Aku nggak seburuk itu. Aku bahkan bisa gambar peta jalanan sekitar sini. Perlu bukti?"

"Kuambilkan kertas dan pensil."

Lengan perempuan itu mencoba menggapai meja di samping sofa. Selalu ada lembaran kertas kosong dan alat tulis di sana. Jaga-jaga seandainya ia perlu mencatat alamat, nomor telepon, atau meninggalkan catatan penting lain. Tapi gerakan Luka berhenti sebelum ia selesai.

"Aku," Yuuma meraih tangan kanan Luka, memaksa perempuan merah muda itu untuk tak pergi ke mana pun, "akan gambar di sini."

Telunjuk Yuuma mengetuk-ngetuk telapak tangan Luka. Warnanya putih dan agak pucat sebab tekanan darah Luka selalu saja rendah.

Alis Luka naik satu. Mau didengar bagaimanapun, kalimat Yuuma barusan agak konyol. Menggambar peta imajiner di tangan yang tak seberapa besar. Tapi, toh, pada akhirnya dia cuma diam. Mencoba memberi Yuuma kesempatan. Dan pemuda itu nyengir kecil, mengawalinya dengan ujung telunjuk Luka.

"Di sini, ini adalah apartemen kita. Posisi kita sekarang."

Oke. Itu adalah posisi mereka saat ini. Luka menggumamkan 'hm' samar hingga Yuuma melanjutkan;

"Jika kau berjalan lurus, sepuluh sampai lima belas meter," Yuuma berhenti pada buku jari Luka, "maka kau akan melihat toko bunga yang dijaga Mrs. Jackson. Uhm … namanya …."

"Papillon."

"Ya, kau benar. Itu Papillon!"

Tentu saja aku benar, ingin sekali Luka menjawab. Ia sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun di sini dan Mrs. Jackson adalah salah satu wanita favorit Luka. Selalu ada sapaan ramah darinya. Kadang juga, di waktu istimewa, Mrs. Jackson akan memberi Luka setangkai kamelia cuma-cuma.

"Kemudian jika kau jalan lurus terus …."

SRET!

Yuuma membuat garis lurus sempurna hingga ke pergelangan tangan Luka.

"Maka kau akan menemukan subway. Dengan subway, kau bisa sampai ke mana pun. Wall Street?" Ia buat lagi garis lurus panjang menuju siku Luka. "Brooklyn?" Ia naik lagi menyentuh titik di pundak Luka. "Atau …."

Kalimat Yuuma terdengar mengambang dan Luka tiba-tiba paham ini sudah bukan tentang menggambar peta. Yuuma, entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya, sudah menipiskan jarak antara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah saling bertatap muka. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah bisa saling merasakan napas masing-masing.

Sejujurnya, Luka bisa dengan mudah meninju hidung Yuuma. Dia ada dalam posisi memungkinkan untuk memberikan sakit sefatal mungkin. Tentu saja Luka sadar, jika melakukan itu, ia akan terlibat pertengkaran kecil yang lucu bersama Yuuma. Pria itu akan memprotes seberapa kasar Luka, bertingkah jika ia ada dalam kesengsaraan yang nyata, dan Luka akan mengambil posisi sebagai pemenang yang jumawa. Itu akan menyenangkan. Mereka sudah berkali-kali terlibat dalam pertengkaran semacam itu dan menikmati semuanya.

Namun hari ini, Luka memutuskan untuk ambil opsi berbeda. Alih-alih meninju atau menendang Yuuma, ia malah balik bertanya;

"Atau?"

Yuuma tak langsung menjawab. Mungkin sedang memastikan keadaan. Ketika ia tak juga mendapat tinju atau lemparan vas, barulah ia berani untuk merangsek lebih maju lagi. Dua tangan diarahkan untuk menangkup pipi perempuan yang kini telah resmi jadi istrinya. Detik itu, Yuuma sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan tujuannya menggambar peta.

"Boleh?"

Luka meletupkan tawa kecil atas pertanyaan Yuuma, lantas ia habiskan sudah sisa jarak yang ada.

Percakapan hari itu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman.

* * *

 **[ fin ]  
**

* * *

review manis, membawa motivasi menulis

sign,

sabun cair


End file.
